


Asking for the Impossible

by snowgall



Series: LDWS 2017 Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beginnings, Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Express, Invisibility Cloak, M/M, Overheard conversation, Platform 9 3/4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowgall/pseuds/snowgall
Summary: Harry overhears a surprising conversation while waiting for the train to Hogwarts.





	Asking for the Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for LDWS week one was [_The Hogwarts Express_](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1475477.html), with the requirement that the associated drabble had to be < 499 words in length.
> 
> Thanks so much to [**bixgirl1**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1) for being a terrific beta, and to [**alsike**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsike) for her constant encouragement!

Malfoy was there. He was waiting on Platform 9¾ just as he had done at the start of every previous year, only taller now, and perhaps graver. And as expected, Narcissa was fussing over him, her fear and concern palpable.

Harry wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, honestly. But for totally unrelated reasons he _was_ wearing his invisibility cloak and standing nearby. The cloak was _necessary_ : returning to Hogwarts was one thing; allowing himself to be besieged by masses of adoring fans was quite another. He’d had quite enough of that in Diagon Alley, thank you very much. And the Malfoys drew no crowds. They were nearly isolated in their little corner of the station. Standing near them, Harry could rest assured no one would come too close and accidentally trip over him. It was all perfectly innocent, really. But it meant he couldn’t help but overhear Narcissa’s entreaties to Draco.

“You will try to make friends with Mr. Potter, won’t you, dear?”

Harry thought that was asking a bit much, and Draco evidently agreed. “Don’t ask for the impossible,” he replied, looking simultaneously embarrassed and irritated. “He hates me. The best thing for me to do is to stay _out of his way_.”

“But he saved your life! He must feel something other than hatred for you.” Harry wasn’t sure exactly what he felt toward Draco, but conceded _hatred_ might no longer be it. Narcissa moved closer and lowered her voice, though Harry could still hear her. “And I know you’ve wanted to be his friend for _ages_.” Harry was stunned to see Draco grudgingly nod in response. “This could be your chance. He may not have the same romantic inclinations as you do—” Harry barely kept himself from falling over— “but surely he’d rather not spend this last year at Hogwarts fighting. He must be tired of all that.”

Narcissa was right about _that_ , yes, but surely she was mistaken in the rest of it. _Romantic inclinations_?

What on _earth_?

Harry was spared further revelations by the arrival of the Hogwarts Express. He moved away but he couldn’t help wondering whether Draco would take his mother’s advice. More worryingly, he had to admit to himself that the idea of Draco having romantic inclinations towards him didn’t seem as objectionable as it ought to.

Harry arrived at the compartment his friends had saved only to find that Draco had gotten there ahead of him. Watching him dither at the doorway, clearly nervous and looking ready to bolt at any minute, elicited more sympathies than Harry had ever thought he could have towards a Malfoy.

Perhaps this could be a chance for both of them, Harry thought, but Draco looked like he was about to turn around and walk away. Harry would have to make the first move.

Alright then. So be it.

He took off his cloak and held out his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is welcome, so long as it is actually constructive :) If you see any typos or other errors, feel free to let me know. I'm especially interested in any corrections for Americanisms that may have crept in.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, you can [like and reblog it on tumblr](https://snowgall.tumblr.com/post/164896274880/ldws-drarry-drabble-1-asking-for-the-impossible) too :)


End file.
